Australia
by Ashley Talent
Summary: Hitomi and Van work together in a restaurant. Hitomi has liked Van since she met him. One night after a long rainy day in the restaurant Van offers Hitomi a ride home. HITOMI's POV / IN HER HEAD! ONE SHOT!


This is a one shot and a one shot only. I can not and will not garente this will be long. Its more or less a way to try to get them creative juices flowing. If you are a fan and waiting for an update on High School Drama well I'm sorry its taking forever but I'm working on it.

My spelling and grammar may suck but its 1 am and I don't feel like waiting for my beta reader to come back from vacation.

**Disclaimer: **Blah Blah Blah Characters aren't mine.Blah Blah Blah plot line is based on an event that actually happened to me blah blah blah FLUFFY BUNNIES  
**  
Overview:**

Hitomi and Van work together in a restaurant. Hitomi has liked Van since she met him. One night after a long rainy day in the restaurant Van offers Hitomi a ride home. HITOMI's POV / IN HER HEAD!!

* * *

The rain was pelting the windows outside and gave the world a grey wishy-washy look. The lights up front were all turned off, the register cashed out, now just waiting for him to finish turning off the oven so we can leave. I don't know whether to curse the rain or thank god for it, He walks out looking slightly faint but even still he stops my heart. He gives me a quick smile and gestures towards the door. Without thinking about it I stand up, almost mechanically, my mind is in such a frenzy that my body is just responding on its own.He holds the door for me, like a real gentalman, something else I'll miss. I take a step out into the rainy night and feel the rain drops hit me but he quickly pulls me back in. I'm confused but when he pulled me I am suddenly closer to him. I can smell his mahagony sent but its covered by the disgusting smell of kitchen grease that hangs in the air of the restaurant. He smiles a devilish smile that almost makes me melt and tells me to wait inside so he can pull the car around so I don't get wet. I laugh but it sounds a little fake. Rain wont kill me, I was going to walk home in it until he offered his services, and I don't hesitate to tell him this.

We walk across the parking lot in silence to his car. We get in to the dry sanctity of his car, It's a bit cold inside but it doesn't bother me. I buckle myself in then let my head fall against the glass of the passenger window. I hear him chuckle and I can almost feel the sound reverberate inside of by body. I look at him and genuinely smile. I don't know if I love how he can always make me smile or hate him for it. He smiles back and reaches into his hoodie pocket. He swears under his breathe lightly but I can still hear it. He opens his door says something about forgetting something and runs back into the restaurant.

I stare out the front window and watch the rain fall on the glass. It only feels like he is gone for a few seconds but there he is jumping into the car and starting it. He flicks off the radio, I didn't even hear it turn on. He flashes another heart melting smile my way and than points his attention towards the road again.

One more week, just one. Than what? What will life be like? No I can't think about that. But it's true, I have to accept that. I could always beg, Yeah right beg and say what? I like you so don't go? I let my eyes slide across the dash board to the steering wheel to his hands.

In the lack of light it looks like he is white knuckling the steering wheel. The light is messing with me thats it. My eyes move from his hands up his arm and neck to his face. His eyes are reflecting the lights of the cars that pass us by, his jaw set in thought or is it anger? We are at the end of my street, I can see my house out of the corner of my eye. He pulls over to the side of the road and I'm a little thrown off. Than he turns his gaze upon my eyes, I have been caught starring. But I cant look away. His eyes show all the confusion and sadness that I'm sure is written across my face.

I tried to speak, cough, move, hell I even try to blink but I cant. I am just to caught up in his gaze. Whatever is troubling him I want to make stop and reassure him that it is okay. But words just aren't forming, I panic for a moment but than reassure myself that I'm just being stupid and that its all in my head. Or is it in his eyes? A muscle in my neck twitches from not moving in so long and a piece of hair falls in my face. I want to reach up and brush it away but I'm still being hypnotized by those magnificent eyes. He reaches his hand up towards my face and now the butterflies in my stomach are doing back flips. He pushes the hair out of my eyes than trails his thumb down my jaw to my lips. I can feel the heat radiating off his hands and I must admit I am pleasantly surprised. His hand trails back to my jaw where he pulls me forward into a mind numbing kiss that can only be described as incredible.

Suddenly my senses gain control and I pull away. As I regain all my motor functions. And suddenly I cant help but spill my thoughts. Every worry from the moment I found out until now are spilling out of my mouth. I talk about his supposed ex girlfriend and this being the last weekend that we work together and where he got off from just kissing me and than Australia. I say it and it tastes bitter in my mouth.

I can't take this. I have to get out of this car. I whisper a quick goodbye and jump out the door. I am running in the rain towards my house. I hear him open his car door and I can hear his foot falls not far behing mine. His hands grab me and pull me towards him. But I dont fight. I can't fight. It's the one place i truly want to be. In his arms. This time I am kissing him and I cant stop. It's his turn to pull away. He asks for the truth and there is no more lieing or joking. He asks me to decide for him.

How can i decide for him. I want him here but he needs to go for him. Not stay for him  
_  
TWO WEEKS LATER_

I straighten my shirt and fix my hair. A calm placid look is what I want. I walk into the kitchen. He is standing there looking perfect.

"Hello my name is Hitomi Kanzaki" it comes out smoother than even I expected. He turns and his gold hair follows behind him.

He isn't Van in any way.

_** FIN**_

* * *

SOoooooo

reviews are always appreciated.

3


End file.
